1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to packaging, and more particularly, to packages and packaging systems used for shipping items, such as food products, that include one or more features for reducing harmful microbial contaminants which may be associated therewith.
2. Background of the Related Art
The following description of the background and embodiments of the invention thereafter is provided to aid in understanding the invention, but is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention. The contents of the articles, patents, and patent applications, and all other documents and electronically available information mentioned or cited in this application, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference, including any references cited in the articles, patents, patent applications and documents cited herein. Applicants reserve the right to physically incorporate into this application any and all materials and information from any such articles, patents, patent applications, or other documents.
Disposable containers for packaging, shipping, displaying or otherwise housing perishable products are of significant economic importance. Many such packaging products have been developed with features that significantly improve or extend the life span of perishable products during shipping. These packages advantageously provide substantial savings to companies involved in the production and sale of perishable items in the marketplace.
While many packaging products include features for creating a “modified atmosphere” intended to extend the lifespan of a perishable product, these packaging products lack features which address potentially harmful contamination associated with the perishable products.